Ganondorf and Jigglypuff's Donut Shop
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Ganondorf and Jigglypuff both run a doughnut shop full of donuts in the Smash Mansion. Will they scream 'D'oh' when things start to go 'nuts? ...I'll take my leave.
1. Chapter 1

Ganondorf and Jigglypuff both looked at each other as they yawned, with it being the middle of the night as the two finished baking the last of their donuts, having made a huge amount to celebrate their big day tomorrow.

"Man, Jiggly, I seriously can't believe we got all that shit done." Ganondorf stated as he flexed his muscles, only to groan in pain as he felt some bones cracking. "Uh oh."

"That's not a good sign." Jigglypuff remarked as she was practicing her singing in her microphone, tapping it as she was trying to see if it was on, pausing as she heard a grumbling noise. "Eh? What the hell is that?"

The pink puffball Pokemon looked around for the source of the rumbling sound, approaching the exit as she found Aria Meloetta roaming around the mansion.

"Oh hai Jiggs," Meloetta greeted as she was Jigglypuff's rival, mainly because both were Pokemon with singing talents.

"You? Oh great. What the fuck are you doing here, you Miku looking bitch?" Jigglypuff snapped in annoyance as she squinted her eyes at Meloetta, not pleased with her presence.

"Well, I was getting pretty hungry, and I was hoping... you made lotsa icing." Meloetta replied as she giggled, rubbing her paddle shaped hands together. 'of course, i doubt you could make anything good..."

Meloetta's stomach growled in sync with her taunting laughter, which made Jigglypuff puff herself in anger, only for a bunch of donuts to cover both of the singing Pokemon as Ganondorf emerged from the sea of donuts.

"In retrospect, leaving the oven on... was probably not a good idea." Ganondorf confirmed, with the doughnut shop, and the entire Smash Mansion, collapsing.  
And to make matters worse, it began raining harshly as thunder boomed in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm... not a lot of people coming by." Ganondorf stated as he was checking the donuts every now and then.

"Well of course. Everyone went to that new mall in Fourside." Jigglypuff stated as she was putting sprinkles on some plain donuts.

Ganondorf stared at Jigglypuff for a few moments as the pink puffball sighed.

"The one in 'Melee City'." Jigglypuff dryly remarked, getting aggravated.

"Oh! Yeah!" Ganondorf explained as he picked up a chocolate donut and observed it. "What's so special about that place?"

"For fuck sakes..." Jigglypuff cursed as she was getting sick of Ganondorf's shit. "There's no one in the mansion. No one playable, no one non playable. They're not here."

"Why are you so redundant?" Ganondorf responded as he ate up the chocolate donut.

Jigglypuff chucked the remaining plain donuts at the Gerudo as she stormed out, with Ganondorf shrugging in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganondorf watched as a truck full of donuts slammed into the donut shop, with Jigglypuff stepping out as she glanced around, gasping as she dropped case of the donuts she was holding.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she slapped Ganondorf across the face several times.

"I dunno! The truck just came by without warning!" Ganondorf exclaimed upon being slapped every word.

Suddenly the truck exploded, sending donuts everywhere as Ganondorf and Jigglypuff got covered. Fox McCloud stepped in, wondering what was happening as he gasped upon seeing all the donuts soaring in the air.

"Dude, free donuts, LMAO!" Fox exclaimed as he snatched up every donut as he could.

Almost all of the Smashers heard this proclimation as they began joining in on the donut snatching fun too, much to the dismay of Ganondorf and Jigglypuff,who were crushed underneath.

"For the record, Ganondork, I blame you!" Jigglypuff remarked angrily as she briefly poked herself through the enormous crowd of donut loving idiots.

"Why must you always blame me, Jigglypoot!?" Ganondorf whined in return as he could barely stand up, due to the Smashers being a rowdy bunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette farted in tight jeans of the pink color as she was constantly releasing a bought of stinky poots that smelled like stale donuts left out in the sun too long. Jigglypuff and Ganondorf were surprised at how much Toadette farted, also noticing that the gas passing mushroom girl was in a bit of a humanoid form.

"You know, Ganny, I don't know where Toadette suddenly loved farting so much," Jigglypuff stated as she was putting some sugar onto a bunch of plain donuts. "I mean, isn't Peach enough to fill this damn mansion with flatulence?"

"Apparently not." Ganondorf scoffed as he was cleaning off the counter with a towel marked with several donuts. "I don't know why there's so many girls who are embracing farting all of a sudden. Was Peach that influental?"

"Oh, you two just don't understand me." Toadette remarked as she pulled up her brown stained pants, releasing an earth shattering fart as she caused several tables to fall, blushing as she smiled sheepishly, having a bit of a pudgy stomach. "I realized how much of a gift farting is, so I'm making the most of it."

"Yeah, well don't go baking brownies in here. This is a donut shop." Jigglypuff mumbled as she puffed herself up. "We got enough chocolate in here, anyway."

"I'm standing right here, you know..." Ganondorf angrily muttered as he loomed over Jigglypuff, which made the pink puffball Pokemon stutter a bit.

Toadette shrugged as she kept eating and farting, enjoying the joys of being a glutton as her gas filling belly was getting more adorably bigger for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Ganondorf watched as the playable Smashers were stuffing their faces with donuts, causing him and Jigglypuff to work overtime as they were getting exhausted, due to the donut making.

"All these guys just keep cramming donuts down their mouths... can't they take a break?" Ganondorf muttered as he dashed to the back to see Jigglypuff making as many donuts as possible.

"No way! This is more business than we had in months!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, looking happy despite being all sweaty from cranking out the sweet nuts of dough. "I'm happy that we're getting more business!"

"Oh... well, count me out. I like this place when its much more quiet." Ganondorf admitted as he took the next fresh batch of donuts and headed to the front, only to trip on some fallen donuts as he landed on his back, with a bunch of donuts falling on him.

Normally, the Smashers would notice this and laugh, but they were so obsessed with eating donuts, they ignored this. Which was a shame, because Ganondorf looking like a goof is hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, wanna work together?" Jigglypuff asked the king of evil, Ganondorf, with the two wearing pink colored aprons as they were almost done with the fresh batch of donuts.

"Sure," Ganondorf said.

"Cool," Jigglypuff replied.

"Radical," Ganondorf stated as he then put on a pair of shades while holding a bunch of donuts in his arms.

"Sweet," Jugglypuff responded as she placed on a red 'Make Smash Great Again' hat while grabbing some of the donuts and stuffing them down her mouth.

"...can I ask what the fucking point of this conversation was?" Mr. Resetti grumbled as he just wanted some friggin donuts.

"That was a way to make filler and how boring it can make chapters, or stories in general. It's why you should make your conversations more full of life," Ganondorf happily explained in a creepy way as he then pulled out a rose and stuck it in his mouth, his shades falling off as he gave Mr. Resetti a creepy glanced. "Just call me daddy."

"Just fuck my shit up." Brendan Fraiser randomly stated with a badly done haircut from Wario as he came in to get some donuts to drown his sorrows in, since beer alone wouldn't do it.

Jigglypuff and Ganondorf were excited to have a celebrity in the donut shop, willing to give Brendan Fraiser all the donuts they could offer.


	7. Chapter 7

"How long has it been since we've actually had customers?" Ganondorf asked as he was juggling the donuts, with it being nighttime as the doughnut shop he was running had virtually nobody coming in, not even the background characters who simply existed in the distance of a regular Smash match.

"...I dunno, man." Jigglypuff yawned as she was munching on some plain donuts, looking at the word count on the daily word counter as she sighed. "This is was people are willing to put up with?"

"So long as there are donuts around, yes." Dry Bowser said as he walked into the donut shop, wearing a construction outfit. "Can we get several boxes? The boys outside are getting feisty."

"What are you even constructing, dare I ask?" Ganondorf asked as he placed his right hand on his face after dropping the donuts he was juggling.

"Oh, a new racecourse. You know how the Mario Kart people want to have as many courses here as possible." Dry Bowser stated as he took out some cash, brushing back his red hair.

"Can't they focus on making proper battle maps first?" Jigglypuff suggested as she rolled her eyes, having finished the last of her plain donut batch. "It's pretty ridiculous that you guys would have to have battle matches on fucking regular race tracks."


End file.
